Believe In Magic
by Rikurune
Summary: 5 witchy sisters are sent to a beyblade boarding school in hopes of becoming the next world champions. Little do they know that they will get way more than they bargained for. Join the Magick sisters in this sorcerypowered romance tale. I suck at summarie
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic. Any comments and criticism are more than welcome. Here are my character bios.

Name: Randi Magick

Age: 15

Birth date: December 28th

Sign: Capricorn

Eye color: Crimson

Hair color: Red-brown with blue streaks

Bit: Stradazer (A.K.A Rad)

Personality: Randi used to be a sweet girl until the 'accident' occurred. Now she carries on like normal, only she almost never shows her true feelings, for they are the key to her deadly power. She has dreams of a certain boy, who is supposed to heal her broken heart.

Name: Rae Magick

Age: 15

Birth date: January 4th

Sign: Capricorn

Eye color: Lavender

Hair color: Light-brown with blue streaks

Bit: Stratreya (A.K.A Trey)

Personality: Rae is Randi's older sister and best friend. She too used to be sweet and innocent, until that fateful day. Now she pretends to be happy-go-lucky, but is still in pain.

Name: Rasha Magick (Raesha)

Age: 16

Birth date: August 11th

Sign: Leo

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Blonde with blue streaks

Bit: Stramerie (A.K.A Merie)

Personality: Rasha is Randi's and Rae's older sister and best friend. These three are the only three who get along. Rasha is the girliest of the 5 sisters.

Name: Rachael Magick

Age: 17

Birth date: September 20th

Sign: Virgo

Eye color: Pink

Hair color: Dirty-blonde with blue streaks

Bit: Strarayna (A.K.A Rayna)

Personality: Rachael it the most sarcastic of the 5. She is also the most dependent on others. She remembers what happened, but does everything in her power to pretend it didn't.

Name: Reku Magick

Age: 18

Birth date: February 7th

Sign: Aquarius

Eye color: Yellow

Hair color: Red with blue streaks

Bit: Strataka (A.K.A Taka)

Personality: Reku is the oldest and the one with major issues. She usually goes out at night to parties to get drunk, in hopes that if she gets drunk enough, the memory will fade.

Name: Ryu Dark

Age: 17

Birth date: November 19th

Sign: Scorpio

Eye color: Gold

Hair color: Red on top and black on bottom

Bit: doesn't have one anymore (Gave Stradazer to Randi)

Personality: Randi and he were very close, other than this not much is known about him. He hit by a car and slipped into coma. Then after the 'accident' he was never seen again. But, Randi never gave up hope that he would come back.

Prologue-

"Come on Randi. You can do it!" An 11-year-old Reku whispered urgently.

Around her were her four sisters. Rachael was 10, Rasha was 9 and Rae and Randi were 8.

"B-but. Wh-what if I mess up?" Randi asked her voice shaking.

Lying in a hospital bed was a 9-year-old Ryu. He was hit by a car two days ago, and has only opened his eyes once. He had only spoken once during those three days, and all he said was 'Randi…'.

The five sisters had snuck into his hospital room to use a spell.

Not just any spell, but a restoration spell. To be performed by none other than little Randi. The sister were all spell-casters, or as some people say, witches. Randi was the only one who was taught how to use the spell.

"Come on! Before the nurse finds us!" Reku whispered angrily.

Randi was supposed to use her spell to return their friend to health.

Randi slowly nodded and held her hands out in front of her. The marking on her cheek began to glow.

"Thunder Struck and Lightning Rolled

Twisters Crashed upon the Shore and

Waves Kicked up Dust

Heaven Hated, While Hell Loved

Closeness Separated and Distance United

The Powers of Opposites are Finally

Ignited!"

_Please don't kill him! Just bring him back to me! _Randi thought as the spell was cast and a foggy blue light filled the room.

Though Randi wanted to save her friend's life, her power's only heard on word; 'Kill'.

Once the light cleared, the girls gasped in horror.

Ryu was gone. As if he disappeared……into thin air……


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the song used in the beginning of this chapter. Had I owned either, I would be a very rich girl right now.

Chapter one- Echo Park

_Today it rained in L.A_

A 15 year-old Randi put on her boots, and walked out the door. Her face gave away no emotion, nor did her crimson eyes.

_Smog's been beaten down for awhile_

As she stepped out onto the porch, she sighed and began walking down the street, without an umbrella.

_Drove up a hill where I could feel the ocean…_

_And see for miles_

Randi continued walking for about 10 minutes, till she reached the cliff that overlooked the bay. There she stood in the rain without an umbrella, gazing out across the sea and highways.

_It feels like the top of the world _

_Training camp, huh? Stupid Reku! She'll never find me here! This is like my own private world. _Randi thought as a cold smile appeared on her face, though she was soaked.

Right here the world's all mine

Here I lie watching the cars on the highway

"I know she'll send Rae to come to get me sooner or later. But I need to say goodbye first." Randi said out loud.

You're one of those lights that's driving away

I'm standing in the dark

Wondering where you are

"But this school won't be so bad. All my forecasts say the boy that's in my dreams will be there. If he is, I'll have to keep my heart locked away. I won't give up on you just yet. Ryu…" She said as she undid her silver locket. She opened it and stared at the picture.

In the locket, was a picture of her and Ryu when they were kids. The other side was empty.

"That boy won't work his way into my heart so easily. So I'm leaving it here." Randi said as she put it in a small iron box, and locked. Then she put it inside a hollow tree.

"There. Goodbye." Randi said as she turned and started walking back home.

I'm leaving my heart here in Echo Park.

"Randi!!" Rae shouted as she saw her sister coming down the street.

Rae's sudden shout, caught Reku's attention.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Reku screamed as she turned to Randi

"It's none of your business, Reku. So back off." Randi replied coldly.

"Oh yes it is! I'm your older sister, tell me now!" Reku screamed again

"I was at the damn park. Got a problem with it?" Randi asked sourly.

"Thanks. That's all I needed to know. Now hurry up and pack. We're leaving in a little while." Reku replied and went back into the house

"Why do we have to go to this dumb camp anyway?" Randi asked Rae, as they walked up to their room.

"Because. It will hone our blading skills. And then, we'll be the best. The BBA thinks we're a team with great potenial." Rae answered with a smile.

"If you say so." Randi replied with a sigh as they reached their door.

When they opened it, they stared at the sight in their room.

Two teenage boys were sitting on Randi's bed, eating potato chips, slurping smoothies, and playing a video game on the PS3.

"Stradazer!!" Randi screamed as Rae screamed "Stratreya!!"

"Huh?" both boys turned slowly to look at the furious sisters.

The first boy had silver hair, crimson eyes, and white foxears and tail. He was wearing a red t-shirt, a red collar, red wrist bands and black jeans. The second one had white hair, hazel eyes, and silver wolf ears and tail. He was wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt, a gray collar, gray wristbands, and blue jeans.

"Yes?" the white fox asked warily.

"Damn it, Rad! How many times have I told you not to drink smoothies on my bed?!" Randi asked as she marched over to Rad and snatched his smoothie away.

He didn't even try to get it back. He knew he was wrong.

"And you, Trey! How dare you touch the new PS3 with those greasy hands of your?!" Rae asked as she grabbed the bag of chips.

"Sorry." The white fox and silver wolf mumbled.

"Now go get yourselves cleaned up. We're leaving in a little while. So hurry!" Randi told them and pointed to the door. The two boys sulked out of the room, as the girls sat on the bed.

"When are they gonna learn that Reku doesn't allow food or drinks in our room?" Rae asked as she threw a chip into her mouth. "Mmmmmm. These are good!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Yum! Rad has good taste, like me. Chocolate covered strawberry smoothie. The best!" Randi said as she drank some of the smoothie, and smiled.

Ding-dong!

"I'll get it!" Rachael called out. "Randi! It's for you!" she added.

"Great. Better go find Rad." Randi muttered and left the room.

She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. Rad was just buttoning up his pants as Randi strolled in and grabbed his hand.

"Come on 'boyfriend'. Another guy is here." Randi said as she pulled him out of the bathroom.

"Another? Dang, I'm busy!" Rad smirked slyly.

"By the way, Stradazer? Your fly is further down than Australia." Randi retorted matter-o-factly.

"Huh? What?! Aww man!" Rad blushed as he quickly zipped up his pants. Randi was already at the door.

"Yes?" She asked as she opened the door to reveal a boy about her age standing there.

"Hey, Randi! Wus up?" He asked coolly.

Randi sighed. "What do you want?"

"I just came to ask you if you like the pleasure of being my date for the dance." The boy added over-confidently.

"Sorry. I won't be here for the dance. I'm leaving today and even if I wasn't……" Randi trailed off.

"Hey, sugar-plum." Rad said as he wrapped his arms around Randi from behind and kissed her neck.

"Who's this?" Rad asked as he glared at the boy.

"Oh, him? He wanted to take me to the dance. But I can't go, now can I? We have a special trip planned, don't we hunny-bunchkins?" Randi asked sweetly as she laced her fingers with Rad's.

"Uh-huh. Did you hear that, brat? Beat it!" Rad growled at him. The boy muttered something and stomped off.

Randi slammed the door shut and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that's over." Randi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey. I wasn't that bad an actor was I?" Rad asked with mock hurt.

"Whatever!" Randi said with a smile, as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Damn it, Rasha!! Hurry, it's time to go!" Reku screamed.

Randi and Rad exchanged glances and dashed upstairs, so Reku wouldn't yell at them too.

"Here's your bag, Randi. Let's sneak downstairs while Reku's busy." Rae whispered as she handed Randi her duffel bag. Trey was behind Rae, holding her bag.

Randi and Rad nodded.

"Teleport!" Rae whispered as she quickly drew her symbol in the air. The small group disappeared and reappeared by the door.

"Let me guess. You lost your keys at someone's' party again, Reku?" Rachael asked sarcastically.

"No. I didn't lose the keys. I lost the whole damn car!!" Reku yelled as she started pacing.

"Uh-oh! We're in trouble! If we don't get to the airport in 15 minutes, our flight will leave without us!" Rasha warned as she and another boy walked up to them.

The boy had black hair, green eyes, and black rabbit ears and puff-ball tail. He was wearing a lime-green t-shirt, a green collar, green wristbands, and white jeans.

"Why don't you teleport it here, Rae?" the boy suggested.

"Yeah. That'd work, right, Rae?" A green-haired girl asked as she walked up to them asked.

"Yes it would, Rayna. Thanks Merie." Rae said as she closed her eyes. Her marking started to glow. (pronounced like mear-eye, only it's Mer-ie.)

"Found it!" Rae announced as she opened her eyes. Randi looked out the window. Sure enough, a white suburban was sitting in the drive-way.

"Rae! Randi! Rasha! Come on!!" Reku yelled as she headed out the door. The others nodded and followed her and Rachael out the door.

Reku and a boy with light blue hair sat in front, Rachael and Rayna sat behind them and on the bench, and Randi sat on Rad's lap, Rae in Trey's lap, and Rasha in Merie's lap.

"Step on it." The boy in front told Reku.

"Way ahead of you, Taka." Reku replied as she pushed down on the gas petal, jumping from 0 to 75 in a few seconds. (Can anyone say 'reckless driver'?)

5 minutes later………

"Alright, everyone out!" Reku yelled as she yanked her keys out of the ignition. Everyone got out of the car and raced inside.

"Kay, girls. You know what to do. Operation 'Beyblade Omega Formation'. Get to it!" Reku hissed as they ducked behind a pillar. Her sisters nodded.

Rad swooped Randi up in his arms, and Trey followed suite with Rae. Merie also picked up Rasha and Rayna put her hands on Rachael's shoulder.

"Well? Get into your blades already!" Reku hissed as she angrily pointed to four blades.

Everyone nodded and muttered "Hidden Fusion!"

Then, they were gone. On each of the blades appeared a picture of a white fox and Randi, silver wolf and Rae, a black rabbit and Rasha, and a tiger and Rachael.

Reku smirked as she quickly picked up the Beyblades, grabbed Taka's hand, and ran onto the plane.

This was her little way of saving money……


End file.
